Final Fall
'Final Fall' is used to further whittle down the remaining contestants before the Show Down. One at a time the contestants run through a tunnel, avoiding the 'Boxing Monster' who is waiting at the exit, to reach five holes in the ground. They need to choose a hole and jump down it. Three of the holes are safe and will take the contestant through to the 'Show Down', but hiding down the other two are Katsuo and Makoto. If a contestant chooses one of these two wrong holes, the guard down it will stop them getting any further and they'll be out game. Gallery and variations of Final Fall FinalFallPilot.jpg|Pilot (Unaired) FinalFallEp1.jpg|Episode 1 (S2 EP1) FinalFallEp2.jpg|Episode 2 (S3 EP7) FinalFallEp3.jpg|Episode 3 (S2 EP2) FinalFallEp4.jpg|Episode 4 (S3 EP8) FinalFallEp5.jpg|Episode 5 (S2 EP3) FinalFallEp6.jpg|Episode 6 (S3 EP9) Final Fall 2.png|Episode 7 (S2 EP4) FinalFallEp8.jpg|Episode 8 (S3 EP10) FinalFallEp9.jpg|Episode 9 (S2 EP5) FinalFallEp10.jpg|Episode 10 (S3 EP11) FinalFallEp11.jpg|Episode 11 (S2 EP6) FinalFallEp12.png|Episode 12 (S1 EP32) FinalFallEp13.jpg|Episode 13 (S3 EP12) FinalFallEp14.png|Episode 14 (S3 EP13) FinalFallEp15.jpg|Episode 15 (S3 EP14) FinalFallEp16.jpg|Episode 16 (S3 EP15) FinalFallEp17.jpg|Episode 17 (Special 6) FinalFallEp18.jpg|Episode 18 (S3 EP16) FinalFallEp19.jpg|Episode 19 (S3 EP17) FinalFallEp20.jpg|Episode 20 (S3 EP18) FinalFallEp21.jpg|Episode 21 (S3 EP19) FinalFallEp22.jpg|Episode 22 (S3 EP20) FinalFallEp23.jpg|Episode 23 (S3 EP21) FinalFallEp24.jpg|Episode 24 (S3 EP22) FinalFallEp25.png|Episode 25 (S3 EP23) FinalFallEp26.jpg|Episode 26 (S3 EP24) FinalFallEp27.jpg|Episode 27 (S3 EP25) FinalFallEp28.jpg|Episode 28 (Special 5) FinalFallEp29.jpg|Episode 29 (S2 EP7) FinalFallEp30.jpg|Episode 30 (S2 EP8) FinalFallEp31.jpg|Episode 31 (S2 EP9) FinalFallEp32.jpg|Episode 32 (S2 EP10) FinalFallEp33.jpg|Episode 33 (S2 EP11) FinalFallEp34.jpg|Episode 34 (S2 EP12) FinalFallEp35.png|Episode 35 (S2 EP13) FinalFallEp36.jpg|Episode 36 (S1 EP33) FinalFallEp37.jpg|Episode 37 (S2 EP14) FinalFallEp38.jpg|Episode 38 (S2 EP15) FinalFallEp39.jpg|Episode 39 (S2 EP16) FinalFallEp40.png|Episode 40 (S2 EP17) FinalFallEp41.jpg|Episode 41 (Special 2) FinalFallEp42.jpg|Episode 42 (S2 EP18) FinalFallEp43.jpg|Episode 43 (S2 EP19) FinalFallEp44.jpg|Episode 44 (S2 EP20) FinalFallEp45.jpg|Episode 45 (S3 EP26) FinalFallEp46.jpg|Episode 46 (S2 EP21) FinalFallEp47.jpg|Episode 47 (S3 EP27) FinalFallEp48.jpg|Episode 48 (S2 EP22) Final Fall 4.png|Episode 49 (S3 EP28) FinalFallEp50.png|Episode 50 (S2 EP23) FinalFallEp51.jpg|Episode 51 (S3 EP29) FinalFallEp52.jpg|Episode 52 (S2 EP24) FinalFallEp53.jpg|Episode 53 (S3 EP30) FinalFallEp54.png|Episode 54 (S2 EP25) FinalFallEp55.jpg|Episode 55 (S4 EP1) FinalFallEp56.jpg|Episode 56 (S2 EP26) FinalFallEp57.jpg|Episode 57 (S4 EP2) FinalFallEp58.jpg|Episode 58 (S2 EP27) FinalFallEp59.jpg|Episode 59 (S4 EP3) FinalFallEp60.jpg|Episode 60 (S2 EP28) FinalFallEp61.jpg|Episode 61 (S4 EP4) FinalFallEp62.png|Episode 62 (Special 1) FinalFallEp63.png|Episode 63 (S2 EP29) FinalFallEp64.jpg|Episode 64 (S4 EP5) FinalFallEp65.jpg|Episode 65 (S2 EP30) FinalFallEp66.jpg|Episode 66 (S4 EP6) FinalFallEp67.jpg|Episode 67 (S3 EP1) FinalFallEp68.jpg|Episode 68 (S4 EP7) FinalFallEp69.png|Episode 69 (S3 EP2) FinalFallEp70.jpg|Episode 70 (S4 EP8) FinalFallEp71.png|Episode 71 (S3 EP3) FinalFallEp72.jpg|Episode 72 (S4 EP9) FinalFallEp73.png|Episode 73 (Special 7) FinalFallEp74.jpg|Episode 74 (S3 EP4) FinalFallEp75.jpg|Episode 75 (S1 EP34) FinalFallEp76.png|Episode 76 (S4 EP10) FinalFallEp77.jpg|Episode 77 (S3 EP5) FinalFallEp78.png|Episode 78 (S4 EP22) FinalFallEp79.png|Episode 79 (S3 EP6) FinalFallEp80.jpg|Episode 80 (S4 EP11) FinalFallEp81.png|Episode 81 (S4 EP12) FinalFallEp82.png|Episode 82 (S4 EP13) FinalFallEp83.jpg|Episode 83 (S1 EP35) FinalFallEp84.jpg|Episode 84 (S1 EP36) FinalFallEp85.png|Episode 85 (S1 EP31) FinalFallEp86.jpg|Episode 86 (Special 3) FinalFallEp87.jpg|Episode 87 (S1 EP4) FinalFallEp88.jpg|Episode 88 (S4 EP16) Final Fall.png|Episode 89 (S1 EP6) FinalFallEp90.jpg|Episode 90 (S1 EP1) FinalFallEp91.jpg|Episode 91 (S1 EP5) FinalFallEp92.jpg|Episode 92 (S1 EP3) FinalFallEp93.jpg|Episode 93 (S1 EP2) FinalFallEp94.png|Episode 94 (S1 EP7) FinalFallEp95.jpg|Episode 95 (S1 EP8) FinalFallEp96.jpg|Episode 96 (S1 EP37) FinalFallEp97.png|Episode 97 (S1 EP9) FinalFallEp98.jpg|Episode 98 (S1 EP38) FinalFallEp99.jpg|Episode 99 (S1 EP39) FinalFallEp100.jpg|Episode 100 (S1 EP10) FinalFallEp102.jpg|Episode 102 (S4 EP17) FinalFallEp103.png|Episode 103 (S4 EP18) FinalFallEp104.jpg|Episode 104 (S1 EP11) FinalFallEp105.jpg|Episode 105 (S1 EP40) FinalFallEp107.png|Episode 107 (S1 EP12) FinalFallEp113.jpg|Episode 113 (S1 EP18) FinalFallEp115.jpg|Episode 115 (S1 EP19) FinalFallEp117.jpg|Episode 117 (S1 EP20) FinalFallEp119.jpg|Episode 119 (S1 EP22) Final Fall tunnel.png|The Tunnel they lead out of. Final Fall Model 101.jpg Final fall skull.gif|it isn't a virus, this is the flashing skull. Takeshi's Castle Thailand The Shogun will occasionally send in extra guards to distract and chase the contestants; trying to force them into making a hasty decision and jump down the wrong hole. In Family episodes a third guard is added - making only two safe holes. Gallery and variations of Final Fall FinalFallEp1Thailand.jpg|Episode 1 FinalFallThailand2.JPG|Episode 2 FinalFallThailand3.jpg|Episode 3 FinalFallThailand4.jpg|Episode 4 FinalFallThailand5.jpg|Episode 5 FinalFallThailand6.jpg|Episode 6 FinalFallThailand1.jpg|Episode 7 FinalFallThailand7.jpg|Episode 8 FinalFallThailandEp31.jpg.png|Episode 31 FinalFallThailandEp34.jpg|Episode 34 FinalFallThailandEp40.jpg|Episode 40 FinalFallThailandEp41.jpg|Episode 41 Takeshi's Castle Indonesia to be added See also List of Pink Panzers costumes on Final Fall Category:Games Category:Ending Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Thailand Category:Takeshi's Castle Indonesia Category:Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia